distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:2590 - Distance Alpha Build 2590 Changelog
After releasing last week’s update we wanted to fix some various issues regarding bounciness of the car, flight sensitivity, and some other small issues. While we were at it we also were able to add some new features such as a “Smooth Landing” points multiplier, improved physics with rotating obstacles, the jump button now handles both jumping and flying cases, etc. As usual we’re looking for feedback on all of the changes so let us know what you think on the forum! 'New Stuff' *Added Flight Sensitivity slider to the controls menu which modifies flight pitch/yaw *The Jump button now also triggers the wings so that a separate wings button is no longer needed (though it is still supported by default schemes currently) *Renamed Jump and Wings input actions in the controls menu to “Jump and Wings” and “Wings Only” respectively *Added “Smooth Landing” feature to stunt system (where an eV multiplier is added if a trick was landed smoothly) *Added support for friction on moving objects for wheels *Improved physics behavior for rotating obstacles (saws and rollers) so that they behave more “realistically” in terms of tossing or destroying the car *Added huge saw to Dark Goals *Jumping has been reverted to a mode where jump height doesn’t vary with how long the jump button was pressed *Increased minimum impact speed required for driving/flying deaths *Car wheel images now are true to the image color and aren’t affected by car glow color (therefore more visible) *Adjusted point amounts for certain tricks *Changed the color of the road hop to be a brighter yellow *Added a teleporter visual to the racing modes’ end zone *Tweaked the building physics material a slight bit (made it less bouncy) *Set “Full” Anisotropic Filtering in the graphics options as the default setting *Updated the Free Roam set so that stunt-type levels are first in the set 'Level Editor Features' *Added tool to move car spawner to start zone *Added teleporters to the Library for placement in levels *Move Gizmo planes disable themselves at sharp angles now (to help prevent moving objects out very far when the planes are near parallel with the camera) 'Bug Fixes' *Fixed issue where car turning sensitivity as modified by speed was affecting flight pitch/yaw (now modifiable in the controls menu separately) *Fixed bug where after changing colors in the Customization menu, pressing Esc, cancelling the message box warning about not applying changes, and hitting Apply no button would be selected *Fixed bug where saturation/brightness edit square wasn’t changing color as hue slider changed *Fixed issues with small size of Q/LT and E/RT text in color customization menu *Fixed bug where menu text would wrap or break if resolution was changed in the graphics options *Fixed issue where after landing the car from performing a trick or flying the impact could be uncontrollably bouncy *Fixed issues where menu text width wasn’t properly constrained in some cases *Fixed issue with direct IP address input (was set to “float-only”, now alphanumeric) *Fixed bug where on getting a new Steam leaderboard time the “NEW!” text was broken *Fixed bug where the final times presented in Speed and Style mode were potentially incorrect *Fixed an issue with the level editor gizmos taking drag input when dragging over the new properties menu *Fixed bug where death cam would still move/rotate if the game was paused *Fixed bug where offline only modes (i.e. Speed and Style) don’t pop up in the game lobby mode list if was played previously to entering the lobby *Fixed bug where Reverse Tag bubble would cause issues when colliding with the car’s camera *Fixed bug where setting Horizontal or Vertical in the split-screen mode options would function inconsistently